1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamps and, more specifically, to a mountable leveling support clamp comprising a mounting plate, a support arm having a horizontal and vertical portion incorporating a leveling indicator and threaded throughbore with an adjusting screw having a locking plate on one end and a handle on the other.
The support clamp is designed to temporarily fix the positioning of a horizontal member to an upright as permanent fasteners are applied thereto, whereupon the support clamp is removed.
The temporary support tool for use in construction supports a horizontal length of dimensional lumber (or ledger) that will be fastened to a vertical length of dimensional lumber or any surface requiring the use of a ledger; concrete, cinder block, drywall or plywood surfaces.
The apparatus provides a secure and level platform for the ledger to rest upon while it is in the process of being permanently attached to an upright with any acceptable and approved method: nails, screws, lags or bolts. The support is obtained by installing two temporary screws of varying length through the provided holes in the mounting plate the ledger is then held fast to the vertical member by tightening the locking plate of the apparatus by turning the threaded adjustment screw until a tight fit is made. After establishing a location where the ledger is to be fastened and establishing a level position using a leveling vial provided by the apparatus the installer will drive two temporary screws into the mounting plate. The installer will then set the ledger in place and tighten the adjusting bar, after this the installer will then proceed to make permanent attachments.
After the ledger is secured the apparatus may be removed and any additional attachment fasteners that may be required may be added.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other clamp devices designed for support. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 382,590 issued to Clay on May 8, 1888.
Another patent was issued to Gerhardt on Jan. 24, 1893 as U.S. Pat. No. 490,432. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 646,835 was issued to Jackson on Apr. 3, 1900 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 3, 1919 to Tooker as U.S. Pat. No. 1,305,321.
Another patent was issued to LeVine on Sep. 18, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,951. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,769 was issued to Pappason Apr. 8, 1986. Another was issued to Schnell on Jul. 19, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,216 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 16, 1999 to Troha as U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,292.
Another patent was issued to St. John, Sr. on Aug. 29, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,601. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB638,854 was issued to Brandstad on Jun. 14, 1950. Another was issued to Aldeghi on Dec. 12, 1990 as U.K. Patent No. GB2232343 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 29, 1994 to Schnell as Canadian Patent No. CA2120787.